king_of_gloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur (亚瑟)
'Arthur The Paladin (亚瑟)' Arthur Is A Warrior Hero. He Does Not Use Mana.He Is Often Used By Beginners and are Given to Beginners during the Tutorial. Role In Game * Hero Role: Warrior * Lane Role: Top Lane Hero Background Arthur Pandragon, also known as King Arthur, has more of his knowledge of Celtic mythology and medieval history and wild history. Legend has it that he is the son of King Uther and he is king of the “Stone of the Sword” which can only be unearthed from the rock. It is the most legendary King of Ancient Britain. He is said to have founded the Knights of the Round Table. And the round table system, and led them to free Britain from the rule of the Roman Empire. 'Story' (Note : A little google translated.) For a long time, Paladins advocating heroism, glory and virtue guard the warrior's land. Every autumn, they hold a martial arts conference and it would spiral into a major event. People would compete in the daytime, drank at night to celebrate the harvest. The final winner will join the Paladins and become one of them. However, as the war between the Empire and their enemies never stopped, the brave paladins sacrificed one after another, and the Paladins' forces gradually declined, plunging into quarrels and divisions. It was exploited by hostile enemies and plotted to obliterate paladins. This year's martial arts conference held as scheduled, people from all directions flock to the Warriors of the land. At this time the enemies forces launched a surprise attack. Like stormy cities and villages, they swept away like lightning, leaving only the remains of the burned-out ruins and weeping people as the Paladin arrived. Such tragedies staged were repeatedly three times in just a few days. Warriors into a panic. Paladins were tired , exhausted and powerless. Immediately after that, a bolder fourth attack was directed at where the Paladins was located. If allowed to succeed, the Paladins' glory for centuries will be completely lost. When the knights came back to starry night, they saw an entirely different picture than expected; Their sacred temple remained majestically tall with blood and skulls coming from despicable assailants. Alone to accomplish this great accomplishment , is a young traveler from afar. In his hand, he held the sword called "The Sword of The King." The sword was originally inserted in the boulder dedicated to the Holy Temple and is said to have been dedicated to the greatest ancient King Arthur by a fairy in the lake. The people who were saved tell the story of the time: the attackers dashed into the Holy Land and the people fled. A Traveler saw the holy sword in the boulder, pulled it out easily, and repelled all enemies. Those who pull out the Sword of Victory will gain allegiance from Paladins, an ancient treaty that is passed on from generation to generation. They surrounded the youth who saved the holy place, and raised their sword to him that they were loyal and loyal! Arthur led the Paladin began a great revival. With their support, Arthur assembled the power of the Warriors to create a new Ideal Country as their own faith. Now, the king pointed his sword at the attackers. These assailants will pay for our losses. "Live Because of a Sword, Die because of a Sword!" 'Statistics' (Estimates) 'Skills' Light's Guardian (Passive) Regenerate 1% of Arthur's Max HP every 2 Seconds. "Arthur adequate ability to not rely on the line, because Arthur himself is a hero, along with his ability to restore, as long as he does not fight with many opponents, under normal circumstances is very difficult to kill" Sword Swing Max Ability Level : 6 Cooldown per level : 10/9/8/7/6/5 Arthur gains 30% Increased Movement Speed for 3 seconds, in those seconds, His first Basic Attack will have a longer range and will deal 180/205/230/255/280/305 (+ 100% physical strength) physical damage. Enemies hit by his first basic attack will be silenced for 1 second and will be marked. This mark will increase Arthur's basic attacks and skills to deal an additional 1% HP of the enemy's HP. Allies near the mark will gain 10% increased movement speed. Holy Shield Max Ability Level : 6 Cooldown per level : 10/9/8/7/6/5 Arthur Summons 3 Shields face up that circle him for 5 seconds. If an enemy comes into contact of the Shields, the Shields will deal 145/163/181/199/217/235 (+50% Physical strength) Physical Damage. Holy Sword Slam Max Ability Level : 3 Cooldown per level : 42/35/28 Arthur Jumps To The Nearest And Lowest HP Hero, dealing 12/16/20% Spell Damage to the target within 0.5 seconds. After dealing damage, a seal is summoned at the area for 5 seconds. Any enemy heroes that step within the seal take 85/105/125 spell damage per second to enemies. Hero Team Composition Gallery Power of Paladin.jpg|Classic Arthur Lionheart.jpg|Lionheart Arthur Death knight.jpg|Death Knight Arthur Trivia * Arthur is based on the real life historian of King Arthur. * Arthur is based on League Of Legends Champion Garen. * All Arthur abilities are based on Garen abilities. * Arthur, Athena and Marco Polo are the only non-asian heroes in the game. * Arthur from Arena Of Valor is basically him but with some aesthetic and lore changes. Category:Heroes